The Stories of Us
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: These are my stories for SasuSaku Month!Hope you enjoy them! . Day 7:Together Again
1. Family Painting

**Title: Family Painting**

**Prompt: The smell of fresh paint**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, it's superstar's Masashi Kishimoto's.**

* * *

"I would like a pink bedroom." Sakura said and crossed her arms. Having a new house was a big trouble.

"You must be kidding." Sasuke said and looked at her with a deadly glare, which Sakura ignored.

"Come on Sasuke!" she said in a begging tone. "It's not like someone is gonna get in our room and see it."

"Well, _I_ will be seeing it!" Sasuke exclaimed and ran his hand in his hair. He and Sakura were married for ten years and that was funny because they were only twenty nine years old. The truth was that the main reason they wanted to get married as soon as possible was the birth of their first daughter, Suki, when they were nineteen.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please, Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

Sakura looked at him with puppy eyes and Sasuke turned his head to the other way so he wouldn't resist.

Newspapers were on the floor along with brushes and buckets of paint. Painting their new home was so much trouble, a lot more than _having _one.

"Sasuke-kun."Poke."Sasuke-kun." Poke. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned his hand and looked at his beloved wife. She was already holding a brush in her hand and was looking at him. Her mouth was now a stubborn line, like she wanted candies and he wasn't giving her.

"Sakura" he said and held her shoulders. "I really love you. But I _really _ don't want to have a pink bedroom. Could you do this for me?" Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well" she said "okay. But if not pink, could we at least paint it red?"

Sasuke smirked. "I think red is okay." Sakura smiled at him and stood on her tiptoes for a sweet kiss. Sasuke loved her and she loved him too. The electricity they were feeling with every single kiss was unique. It was a feeling that they kept together, like a secret that must be known only of them.

"Mummyyyy!" they heard a complaining voice from the corridor outside the room. They pulled away and their ten year old and also oldest daughter appeared at the door.

The smell of fresh paint filled the room. "Mummy, Katzumi threw paint on me!" Suki complained. Her T-shirt had paint splashes on it. She looked really cute, with her big black eyes and her long black hair falling on her back.

Before Sakura and Sasuke could say something, they heard footsteps and Katzumi made his way in the room. "She's lying!" he screamed. He had blue paint on his cheeks and blue hand stamps were on his T-shirt. He looked like a little funny Indian.

"Me and Miyoko were playing Indians and Cowboys and she said she wanted to play and she was a cowboy and I caught her and it's not my fault and I-" Sakura put her finger on her little son's mouth.

"Katzumi" Sakura said and her eight year son looked at her. Emerald eyes met other emerald eyes. "It's okay."

Katzumi turned his head and stuck his tongue at his sister. "That doesn't mean though" his father said "that you had right." Katzumi looked at him. "You shouldn't have done this to your sister."

"I know." Katzumi said and gave him a wide smile. "Say sorry, then." Sasuke said.

Katzumi looked at Suki. "Sorry Suki." Sasuke smirked and shuffled his son's black chicken butt like hair. The children ran out of the room.

Sakura took the bucket with the red color and opened it. The smell of fresh paint filled again the room. "Could you please start painting?" Sakura asked him. "I'm going to check the kids."

"Okay." he said and with a smirk he gave her a kiss.

"If you think that with kissing me you'll get away with not painting our room pink, you are wrong." she joked and stuck her tongue to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at her. "You're so childish sometimes."

"Who's talking" commented Sakura.

"Hn." was the response and Sakura walked out of the room, carefully so she wouldn't touch the corridor's walls which were already painted.

She walked down the stairs and looked at the stroller in the living which was away from the smell of paint.

She looked in it, at the two year old twins which were sleeping peacefully, Yuki and Hikari. Sakura smiled at the little girls and walked up the stairs again, only too find a room full of hand stamps on the walls.

Her seven year old daughter, Miyoko, was jumping up and down saying "I'm the paint queen now!", while Katzumi and Suki were putting paint on each other's faces.

"Guys?" Sakura said and the three of them noticed her.

"Ah-oh." Miyoko said and stopped jumping.

They didn't say anything. "Sorry, mom." Suki said after a short silence.

Sakura didn't say anything for a bit. "Well" she started. "You know you did a mistake."

"Yes" the three said.

"But I like how it turned into." Sakura said and they looked at her. She smiled at them. "If you want your room to be like that I don't mind, seriously."

Miyoko hugged her mom. "You're the best there is." Her long pink hair smelled like cherries.

"Anyway" Sakura said and smiled again. "I want you to help me with something."

"What is it?" Suki said and crossed her arms. She looked exactly like her father.

"Listen up"

* * *

Sasuke was painting the room when he realized that there was too much silence in the house. He looked at the door but Sakura was not there.

_Strange_, he thought. Usually there was a lot noise in his house.

He turned his back and continued painting.

"Now!" he heard Sakura's voice and turned, only to see pink paint coming on him. Before he could do something, he was covered with pink paint, by his own wife and children.

They were laughing like crazy and Sakura moved to Sasuke who was simply looking at them with a deadly look.

Sakura smiled at him. "This is because you didn't agree to paint our room pink." she said and before he could say anything she kissed him. "And this" she said "because I love you."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirked. "Me too."

"Mom, dad, that's so gross!" Suki screamed and the children started making puke sounds.

"Come on, quit being like your dad, guys!" Sakura joked. That moment they heard the babies crying.

"Oh the babies!" Sakura said and ran out of the door.

And the smell of fresh paint made her way in everyone's memories of that day.

* * *

**My first time in SasuSaku Month!Hope you liked it!**

**-Elfriede-**


	2. I'll Always Be There

**Title:I'll Always Be There**

**Prompt: Late**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I wish Naruto was mine so Sasuke and Sakura would be together from the very beggining...but it's not mine. :(**

* * *

Sasuke rushed into the big room fast, hoping he wasn't late.

Only to find the room empty. There was no one there. Sorry, not no one.

There was one person sitting at the edge of the wooden stage. Sasuke would recognize these pink hair from four kilometers away. His heart started beating hard.

He walked towards her and ran his hand in his hair in order to think of something. The black lines of mascara on her cheek were betraying that she had been crying before. However, her face was staring at the ground, so he wasn't able to see her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sakura I-" he started but she moved her hand in order to interrupt him.

"It's too late now." she whispered and looked at him with her big emerald eyes. She stood up and moved away from him. He grabbed her arm.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry. I never meant not to come." he told her. Sakura pulled her arm off his hand.

"If I knew that this play would be so precious for you, I would -"

"What?" Sakura interrupted him in an angry tone. "You would do what? Come and watch it? Shit, Sasuke it's not about the stupid play! It's because you do this everytime! You are always late! Late when we have a date, late when there's an event important for me, late for me! It's not only now! You do this every time. And I just don't know what this thing is going anymore."

The last sentence hit Sasuke hard. "What do you mean?" he said almost whispering.

"I mean that I don't know what's _your _position in this relationship. Every excuse you tell me, every apology, makes me feel worse and not better. I feel like...I'm the only one that keeps this relationship alive." Her eyes were filled with tears now. "If you want me to be out of your life, I'll do it." She turned her back and walked away. Then Sasuke ran and did the first thing it came in his mind.

He hugged her from behind. "Please" he said with his face in her hair. The smell of cherries made him crazy. "Please, don't leave me."

"Sasuke it's too late." Sakura whispered but didn't move from his hug.

"Please" he said again. "I promise I'll be always there when you need me. I promise I'll do my best. I promise I'll do everything for you. I'll be there at time. I'll be with you everytime you want. I'll..."

He didn't know what he was saying anymore. He was promising her things that came in his mind. He would do everything in order to stay with him. He loved her, god, he loved her so much.

Sakura turned and looked at him. He put her hand on his chest. "If I give you an other chance...do you promise me you won't betray me?"

Sasuke stared in her emerald eyes. "I promise." he said and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." she told him. He kissed her hair sweetly.

"I love you too." he said and pulled away only to lean again and kiss her pink lips. The kiss was gentle at first and then passionate. He pushed her gently on the wall behind her and continued kissing her hungrily.

He was thirsty and she was his water. She couldn't breathe and he was her oxygen.

They needed each other and they knew that they couldn't live without each other. The taste of his lips were turning her crazy. She could do anything for him.

He loved her like nothing in this world. He wanted to show this to her everytime they were together. He really wanted to show it to her, but there were no words to describe what he was feeling about her.

So, he just promised to himself he would be there for her forever.

And that he would never be late again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you to those who reviewed and faved and followed!;)**

**-Elfriede-**


	3. Nightmare

**Title: Nightmare**

**Prompt: Phobia**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: "Hello, Mr. Kishimoto. Will you give me the rights for Naruto?""No" So, as you see Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night only to realize that Sakura wasn't sleeping next to him.

"Sakura?" he asked aloud but there was no answer. He stood up and looked around the room. Sakura was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke felt the panic raising inside him and ran his hand through his hair trying to think. Then, his mind shined a bit.

He walked to the closet and opened it. And there she was. A petite body frame appeared in the corner of the closet. She was hugging her legs and her face was on her knees. When he opened the door she lifted up almost automatically her head. Sasuke's onyx black eyes met Sakura's emerald frightened ones.

He sat next to her and fondled her cheek with his thumb. "You had a nightmare again?"

Sakura didn't say anything. She looked at him and tears started falling on her cheeks. Sasuke hugged her tightly. "Shh" he whispered at her. "He's not here. He left forever." He had thought that her phobia was gone but again it was there. The same reaction, the same nightmare, the same phobia.

"S-sasuke" she stuttered "it seemed so real. "Like he was really there."

"He's not Sakura...and if he does...I'll kill him.."Sasuke told her and kissed her forehead. It all started a few months ago. Sakura had gone to do the shopping.

And then _he _found her. She was about to get into her car when a man attacked her and raped her.

Sasuke held her more tightly at the thought of that monster-that _bastard _who did that to _his _Sakura. For over two months she had nightmares every day, waking up at night, screaming to let her go, hiding in her closet.

That phobia was killing her mentally.

Sakura was sobbing in his hug. "I'm afraid he will come back..."

"He won't" Sasuke said. "I promise he won't."

They remained silent for a bit. The only the thing they were hearing was Sakura's slight sobbing. She had her head on Sasuke's chest, hoping he would hold her there forever, protecting her from the _beast._

"Sasuke" she whispered. "The day _it _happened...he told me something at the end..."

"Don't think of it now, Sakura, it's everything in the past.."Sasuke told her.

"No, I want to tell you that, because I didn't tell anyone back then." Sakura said. Sasuke pulled away a bit and looked into her eyes.

"What did he tell you?" he asked her.

"He said.." Sakura said almost whispering "...he would come back for me."

Sasuke shivered. _How..dare he...? That fucking bastard..._, he thought angrily. He grabbed Sakura's shoulders, not hard, but hard enough to make her look at him in a serious way.

" ' . ." Sasuke told her staring in her eyes. "I promise that. And if he tries to touch you, he will have to get over my dead body."

Sakura was looking at him all this time.

"I want this nightmare to stop" she said. "I want my phobia to go away."

Sasuke hugged her again. "We'll get away with this..together."

And for the first time after a lot of hour, she smiled.

* * *

**Thanks again for reviews, follows and faves!:)**


	4. When I Died

**Title:When I Died**

**Prompt:There was no Warning**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Masashi, congratz, Naruto is your anime not mine**

* * *

Sasuke put his head in his hands. Everything was his fault. If he had been there...nothing would have happened...

But also there was no warning for what would happen.  
It all started that morning...

"_You will be okay right?" Sasuke asked Sakura. Sakura smiled at him. _

"_Of course I will Sasuke!" she exclaimed and hugged him. "It's not that you will be gone for days!"_

"_Yeah, but three hours without you ,will kill me." he whispered._

_Sakura pulled away and put her hand on her belly. "Don't worry. We'll be just fine. Naruto needs you and you should go."_

_Sasuke looked at his wife and unborn child, who he was waiting for three months now. _

"_Okay then" he told her sweetly and kissed her on the lips._

_And then he left._

"Damn!" Sasuke shouted making the other people in the hospital corridor look at him. He stood up and punched the wall behind the chair hard. He continued punching it until his hand started bleeding.

Sasuke put his hands on the wall and felt hot tears in his eyes.

_There was no warning_, he thought. And that...that was killing him.

_When he was back, the first thing he had seen was flames. Flames from their house._

_And _his _Sakura was inside._

"_Sakura!" he had screamed and ran in the house. He coughed hard and ran up the burning stairs until he saw her in the room. _

_She was unconscious and was lying on the floor. Sasuke's eyes were burning but the only thing he had in his mind was Sakura and the baby. He took her in his arms._

There was no warning.

_The air was getting hotter around them._

There was no warning.

_A piece of burning wood almost fell on him. _

There was no warning.

_He thought they wouldn't make it._

There.

_He felt his lungs set on fire._

Was.

"_Sakura, please stay alive." he had whispered trying to go outside._

No.

_He ran out of the burning house and put Sakura on the ground._

Warning.

…

Sakura had lost the baby.

….

" ?" Sasuke heard the doctor calling his name.

"Yes?" Sasuke turned hoping he would get good news.

The doctor's face darkened and that scared Sasuke even more. "Mr. Uchiha...your wife didn't make it."

Sasuke felt that the world was gone under his feet. Then, his memories from that moment were erased.

He only remembered himself hitting the chair behind him and then the doctor trying to calm him down.

_There was no warning._

_There was no warning._

_ . ._

* * *

**Read this while listening to "Crash" by Sum 41..:"(...review please...**_  
_

**-Elfriede-**


	5. Goodbye

**Title: Goodbye**

**Prompt: Keepsake**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Kishimoto...Naruto...belongs...to...YOU...**crying now****

* * *

Sakura held the teddy bear in her hands. She smiled at it sadly. It was a normal teddy bear, which was holding a red heart in its hands. But it was a keepsake.

"_You can call it whatever you want" _Sasuke had told her and she had laughed. _"I'll call it Sasuke because it's so sweet like you."_

Sakura's vision went blur and she rubbed her eyes in order to throw the tears that she felt coming in her eyes again away.

How could he do this to her? Didn't he love her? Why did he _left_ her alone?

"Sasuke, I miss you so badly." She whispered and hugged the teddy bear.

God it was so true. And it was so unfair how he had died.

Car accident. He had died in a car accident. _Why?_, Sakura thought and put her face in her hands. _Why Sasuke?_

She remembered the last moments they were together. He had hugged her and kissed her like every day he was about to go to work. But something seemed different. He had held her more time in his arms, he had kissed her more passionately than anytime before. Did he know? Did he know that it was the last time she was seeing him?

"_I love you Sakura" he told her and kissed her forehead. "I love you more than anything in this world."_

"_Sasuke" Sakura smiled. "I like it when you say it to me. And I love you too."_

_Sasuke held her more tightly in his arms. "I wanted to remind it to you for once more."_

_Sakura pulled away slowly. "See you when you come back then." Sasuke leaned and kissed her full lips. The feeling of his lips on hers made her knees go unconscious. He grabbed her and pushed her gently on the wall. He bit her lower lip and then his mouth moved to her neck and started nipping it, making Sakura moan._

"_Oh Sasuke" she moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure. Now, she didn't want him to go to work. The thought of his work made her slowly pull away. _

"_Sasuke, you have to go to work" she told him and gave him a fast, but sweet and playful kiss on the lips. "And when you will come back, we'll play."_

_Sasuke had smirked at her with that hot smirk of his and after he had say goodbye to her and kiss her forehead once more, he had left._

Sakura was sobbing unstoppably now. The keepsake was still in her hands. "Sasuke" she was whispering.

"Sakura" she heard a voice from the door. She turned and saw Naruto in her bedroom. He was wearing a black suit and his normal smile was nowhere to be found. "Everything is ready for the funeral."

Sakura swept her tears away and nodded at Naruto. "Look, if you want anything" Naruto said "I'm here."

Sakura tried to smile at him but nothing came out. "Do you want me to sit here with you?" Naruto asked her again.

"No, thank you Naruto" Sakura told him. "I'm okay now. I'll come out in a sec."

Naruto nodded and went out of the room. Sakura slowly stood up and straightened her black dress. She took gently the small teddy bear and put it on the cupboard next to her bed. The keepsake was looking at her with its kind eyes and the red heart in its hands.

"Goodbye, Sasuke" Sakura whispered at it and walked slowly out of the room.

Hoping that the small teddy bear could hear her.

_Goodbye Sasuke_, she thought and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Yeah, another sad story...sorry guys...review please...**

**-Elfriede-**


	6. Sick

**Title: Sick**

**Prompt: Night in**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Naruto. You. Are. .**

* * *

"How much?" Sasuke asked in a dead tone.

"38, 6 °C" Sakura said in the same tone. Sasuke hit the pillow next to him.

"Dammit, you won. I have 37, 4 °C" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. He then left himself lie on the couch with his head on Sakura's legs. "Sakuraaa, I really can't stand it anymore."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up making Sasuke lie now on the couch.

"Sasuke, seriously, you don't know how much trouble you are when you are sick!" Sakura told him and went to the kitchen.

"Sakuraaa" Sasuke shouted. "I'll die."

"Yeah, right" Sakura replied and started making a cup of tea for Sasuke.

"I'm gonna diee, Sakuraaaaa" Sasuke was mumbling "And then you'll see and you will blame yourself, Sakuraaa."

"Oh, please, Sasuke. Shut up and drink your tea." Sakura told him and gave him his cup of tea. "Stop mumbling! You just caught the flu! Stop being a baby Sasuke."

Sakura sat on the other couch. Sasuke looked at her. She noticed him with the corner of her eye. He looked really funny with the cup with the kitties in his hands, the blue blanket around his arms and that expression on his face which looked like a turtle's.

"Sakura" Sasuke only said.

"What?" Sakura asked him.

"Come here" Sasuke begged and patted the couch next to him.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went next to Sasuke who wrapped his arms around her. "Don't forget, I'm sick too" she told him.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

After an one minute silence, Sakura talked. "I can't believe we spend the night in. I mean we usually go out somewhere.

"I don't mind spending the night in, if you are next to me." Sasuke told her. Sakura smiled but hid it.

"You are a real trouble when you are sick you know" Sakura said trying to make her tone serious. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her more tightly. "Don't get mad at me Sakuraa, please baby, I love you."

"I think that the temperature has hit you hard." Sakura told him playfully. That moment the doorbell rang. "I'm going." Sakura told him and got out of his hug. She heard a mumble from Sasuke like "don't leave me Sakuraaaaa" and opened the door.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said and smiled widely. He looked at her from tip to toe. "I came to ask you and Sasuke if you wanted to go out tonight, but as I see now you don't seem like you _can _go out actually."

Sakura looked at herself at the mirror next to the door. She was wearing her pink robe, while her baby blue pajama trousers with the teddy bears where appearing under the robe. Her hair were a bit tangled because of the pillow she was lying at before, and there were black circles under her tired eyes.

"Gosh, I look like hell" she murmured and turned to Naruto. "Well, me and Sasuke caught the flu and we have temperature."

"How's Sasuke?" Naruto asked and then Sasuke's voice was heard shouting "Sakuraaaa!  
Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto. "He's just fine. He has a little temperature and he acts like he is gonna die."

"I see" Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head. "So, you are spending the night in?"

"Yeah" Sakura said.

"Okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto said and smile once more. "I hope you get better."

"Thanks, Naruto. 'Night." Sakura told him Naruto waved at her and she returned back to the living room and found Sasuke sleeping.

Sakura sighed and smiled at the sight. "Oh Sasuke" she murmured and immediately Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Sakuraaa" he said and she came in his hug. "I love you."

"Me too." Sakura said and coughed. "We need some sleep ya know."

"Aa" Sasuke said and put his head on her head. And Sakura closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I've been to Meteora in Greece today. Have you been there? If not, you should! It's amazing!**

**-Elfriede-**


	7. Together Again

**Title: Together Again**

**Prompt: Night Out**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Hey, mine is not Naruto!**

* * *

The cold air touched Sakura's legs as she was standing on that bridge waiting for Sasuke. The truth was she hadn't planned to spend the night out that night.

But...it was Sasuke's message that made her.

_Today is World Kissing Day and you are not here. :/_

That was what he had sent her making her heart melt. Truth, she still loved him. But after their last fight, she had promised herself not to speak to him again. To think that he didn't even exist. But that was so hard for her.

Sakura sighed and watched the water flowing under the bridge.

"I missed you so much, Sakura" she heard his voice behind her. Sakura took a breath and turned only to see Sasuke's face only a few centimeters away from hers.

"Sasuke" she whispered and looked at the ground. Everyone was telling her their relationship was unhealthy. They were fighting too much, throwing things at each other. But they didn't know, they were times that all these fights were worth for. And this time was one of these.

_Maybe it's worth to spend the night out today_, she thought.

Sasuke's hand found hers and rubbed it with his thumb. "Please, baby. Don't leave me."

She looked in his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth, there was no doubt he loved her more than anything. But when they were together, they sometimes lost their temper. And that might happened because they loved each other too much and they couldn't take enough from each other.

"Sasuke, we have to clear this up" Sakura told him. "Our relationship...it's not the same as a year ago. Or when we were together at school. And if we only fight most of times in this relationship...I-I just don't want it." As soon as she said the last word Sasuke's lips were stuck on hers.

Oh his lips. How much she loved those lips. _Perfectly made to match on hers_, she remembered his words.

His tongue slid in her mouth making her moan in pleasure and pulling him as close to her as he could.

God, she loved him so much. The moon over them was shining only to help them see each other.

During that kiss, she remembered all those nights they had spent out. They were ending up making up on a bench sometimes or in a hotel room.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered in her mouth. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck, she didn't want him to stop, she didn't want him to leave. "I want you with me."

"Me too" Sakura moaned and Sasuke started nipping her neck, sending electric signs all over her body.

"Oh Sasuke."

"I don't care what everyone says, Sakura." Sasuke said and pulled away a bit staring at her. "I only want you. And if everyone tries to take you away from me...I don't know what I'll do."

"I know Sasuke" she said and hugged him tightly. She loved him.

He loved her.

But their relationship seemed still wrong.

_Who cares? _Her inner self exclaimed _You want him girl._

"I love you Sasuke" she told him.

And they spent the rest of the night out.

* * *

**ENJOYED IT?**

**-Elfriede-**


End file.
